ReWrItE
by RubeeSkye
Summary: My own personal twist on the events surrounding Jack's Lament.... - CHAPTER (((3))) is up!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title:Rewrite - After Jacks Lament-  
Disclaimer- I don't own these characters or the song which is title "Jacks Lament" (i think) however i added it in just because it fits. Im rewriting the scene not the song.   
  
-If you've never seen the movie:  
  
Anyway jack sings this and Sally who is madly in love with Jack listens secretly as she hides in the graveyard. If you are not familliar with The Nightmare before Christmas and are browsing out of curiosity this may seem very strange to you. Im sure ya'll are but to help, Jack is a skeleton and Sally is sort of like a rag doll person. She was created by Halloween's very own Mad Scientist "Doctor Finklestein." The place they live in is literally called Halloween, every Holiday has its onw little secret world place. Jack is Famous there he is like the peoples very embodiment of what they stand for He does not actually RULE the land tho he has been dubbed the Skeleton King. The people will listen to him tho. He's their hero. Even the mayor.  
Sally is sort of restricted by the doctor and is forever sneaking away Jack sees her as a good friend.(Oh yeah and in this scene she's missing an arm)   
  
-  
"There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are rnowned far and wide.  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying.  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have see grown men give out a shriek!  
With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet!  
  
Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams.  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing.  
  
Oh, somewhere dep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow.  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known  
  
I'm a master of fright and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants!  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France!  
  
And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations.  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations.  
  
But who here would ever understand   
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could.  
  
Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears." -   
  
-  
  
Jack heaved a sighed and was just about to slip into the woods when the sound of rustling leaves caught his attention. Dead leaves are hardly the quietest of things , then again in Halloween the dead were seldom if ever quiet. "Who's there?" He called peering into the dark cemetary.   
Sally gasped, her hiding place had been given away. She should have been more careful. What would he think if he knew she'd been listening. It hadn't been her intent really. She'd only been in the graveyard because she needed to collect more deadly nightshade. To a human it was poison and well deadly, to Dr. Finklestein (him being already dead and all) it was an effective tranquilizer. It smelled awful, hopefully there would be some frogs breath left when she returned home, THAT smelled worse than anything. She glanced up at Jack wondering if he'd actually seen her, his gaze seemed concentrated for a moment in her direection but finally he seemed to relax and was about to turn away.  
"WOOF WOOF!" Zero Jack's loyal glowing white ghost dog barked in the direction he'd been staring. "Its just the wind Zero." Said Jack returning to his sad slumped posture and taking a step toward the woods. "Jack wait!" The sound of an actual voice startled Jack. He whirled around and immediatly straightened.. "Sally?" There she stood atop the demented spiral form of the hill.   
"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you? I didn't mean to."She said. Jack looked up at her and began to move toward the hill."What're you doing out here?" He asked jovially, his usual almost laughing tone, followed of course by a most disarming smile. Indeed for a moment Sally felt the wall that barred her feelings lower and she almost blurted out "I love you" right there.Normally she was very capable of thinking before she spoke to someone but for some reason when that someone was Jack she just felt completely caught up in the moment. Still she caught herself and gave a quick thanks to God for having Finklestein give her a level head. Literally. "I was um I was gathering some things for Doctor Finklestein and I , that is I sort of overheard you." She admitted nervously refusing to look in his direction. "I see." For a moment that jovialty melted from his voice. "Your very lonely, arent you Jack." She said softly."Lonely?! Why Sally what makes you think that?" He asked returning to his typical self. "Oh Just the way you..." He cut her off. "How could I possibly be lonely? Why I have a town full of friends!Like you Sally." Maybe he wasn't lonely after all, no, She knew better that song it had meant something, and his voice had faltered too when he'd realised she'd heard it. Obviously she wasn't meant to, no one was. "Thats right you do. I am your friend Jack." She was going to go out on a limb here and it scared her.   
"Of course you are! and Im your friend too Sally." He continued. "I know how you feel, that is I understand what its like." She told him. "H-How I feel? Sally whatever do you mean? What is there to understand?" Jack asked her continuing his show. "I feel alone sometimes too Jack. I feel alone all the time." She put in , her gaze finally resting in one place, on the ground before her. "Why nonsense Sally, your not alone. You have the doctor! He created you and takes care of you." Jack went on. "I take care of him." Sally's voice was suddenly very bitter as was her expression if only for a moment. "I-I don't understand?" Jack told her his expression suddenly baffled as the smile faded from his skull.   
"Im his slave Jack. Im only allowed to work and do things indoors. Im not supposed to go outside. He says im not ready for the so much excitement." Silence fell between them a for a quick second. "Sally, I'm sure the Doctor's only worried about you, thats all." He said. "He's worried about himself Jack!" She said clenching her fists desperation flickering briefly in her eyes .'But for what?' he wondered. 'Understanding...' Sally lowered her eyes once more. "I should go." She smiled, a very sweet , very sad smile. At least it seemed so to him. Something caught his attention he might not have noticed it but for the brightness of the moon casting its light over her seperating her from the dark gloom of the rest of the land.   
"Your arm?"He said suddenly. "Oh, I , well I, Jack .... do you think sometime maybe you could.....I mean it'd be nice if you would..." She stumbled over just about every word. "If I would what?" His tone friendly, patient. "...I just think it be great to have a visitor once in a while thats all... " She finished finally closing her eyes. "That would be wonderful as long as it wouldnt cause you any trouble." He said. "Doctor Finklestein talks about you all the time. He'd love for you to visit, and...So...would..I." Sally continued. "Alright then. " Jack said smiling kindly. "Good Night Jack." Said Sally. "Good Night Sally." Jack returned backing away not readily turning away just yet. Sally did the same and when she was out of sight he started once more toward the woods. "Well Zero, lets go." Said Jack his mood suddenly if only a little more uplifted. With one last glance at the hill the two headed into the woods.   
  
---------------The End--------However I could continue if ya'lled like ^_^  
  
READ MY FRIENDZ ELFQUEST FICS! THEY ROCK SHE IS SUCH A BETTERWRITER THAN ME Look for anything by LADYCHEKOV ((((((R U happy now that i've advertised for you? U better be!)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 


	2. Ghost of Time - What wasn't seen

Ghost of Time - What wasn't seen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everybody , yeah it took me forever but i'm finally updating my fic ReWrItE, this is chapter two and no there is no song behind it, the next chapter will have a song, but im gonna go in between scenes too. Anyway I hope ya'll like this one as much as the last, i got some nice reviews, SALLY AND JACK FOREVER! sry, they're like my fav. movie couple, and i really don't know why. I might do a fic about Halloween Towns favorite little Trio, don't know who i mean? Well you'll just have to read it then now wont you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay this takes place while Jack is in Christmas town. , and a little bit after he gets back  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Jack ... where are you? " Sally murmered sadly as she gazed out her window at the tall abandoned building.It seemed in someway that the very dead Jack was the very life of that tower,  
when he was there, wether the laterns were lit or not it seemed to glow against the horizon.  
It always seemed so inviting,until now, when it had become an unplayful shadow leaned lonely against the back of a cold dark sky.   
  
"SAAAALLLYYY!!!" The doctor bellowed from somewhere deep in empty heart of her prison, her home.   
At was at moments exactly like this that Sally always contemplated escaping. Usually she actually did. She would run away for one beautiful night and just imagine, just pretend that she had somewhere to go. That somewhere had always been wherever Jack was, and he would invite her to stay with him forever. Of course she never could get the courage to actually confront him. The other night had been purely accidental. Mostly she just stayed back out of sight, and probably out of mind, still it didnt feel like it. When he was near, she didnt feel so alone. But tonight the tower that stood for her hopes and dreams, stood empty, and now she felt she had nowhere to go.   
  
"SALLY! COME HERE YOU INSOLENT GIRL!" This time Sally did not ignore her calling. For now, forever this was how it was going to be. Nothing waited across the way, the grass was not yellower on the other side, there was NO other side. Sally felt more alone now, than ever before.  
  
"Jack, wherever you are, please be alright." She whispered as a single quiet tear rolled down her pale cheek. Almost will-lessly sally pushed open her door and descended the spiraling mountain of stairs that lead to the main floor. "I'M COMING! " She called down, hoping that the doctor wasn't to mad that she hadn't answered him immediatly.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I'M COMING! DO YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE OF HALLOWEEN!" Jack yelled joyously into the night, as he drove the starnge vehicle he'd brought back with him from Christmas Town. Of course HIS town was still miles away and not yet even insight, but oh he couldn't wait. What he'd found, it was truly spectacular. No more boring same old same old, he'd discovered a new world a whole new holiday! Everyone would be so excited. He was already thinking of all the things he would need. He needed first to educate the people on Christmas. Then he needed to make it his own. But how? Well he'd need a sleigh, and reigndeer, and a costume... SallY! She could make him the costume, why she was the best seamstress in all of Halloween. This was splendid, everything was suddenly so new and wonderful again, he could hardly contain his excitement. For a moment his mood faltered, Sally, she had seemed so sad. He thought to himself. But this, even she wouldn't be able to stay sad when she saw what he intended to show everyone! Perhaps he would stop by the wicked doctor's house and pay a visit to him and his .... "slave..." he murmered the memory of what she had told him. Oh but surely things werent that bad. Yes, he would pay a special visit to the finklestein home. 


	3. Ghost of time 2 - what wasnt heard

Ghost of Time 2 - What wasn't heard  
  
Okay this song WAS NOT in The Nightmare Before Christmas, it was in Moulin Rouge which means its prolly something from the radio. Since Mouline Rouge didnt use much if any original music. But it made me think of Sally so, i'm gonna use it.  
  
Also things may happen slightly different in the story from this point, basic events will still occur depending on how far i get, but theres gonna be new stuff, and since something was changed its gonna cause other changes.  
  
  
Jack cheerfully stopped infront of the home of Dr. Finklestein and his dear friend Sally. Perhaps what he had to show would snap Sally out of her sadness, it had worked for him after all. And right now h ewantyed nothing more than to share this gift, who better to start with than someone who was in the same sinking boat he'd been in a night ago.  
And so it was that Jack nearly bounced his bones out of the colorful wago and with a spring in his step hurried up to the front door. He had just raise his skeletal hand to knock when a strange sound caught his attention. It sounded like, like "music?" he murmered curiously and stretching one long bone leg forward in a catlike motion he crept around the side of the building. Now the voice was clear. "Sally?" He whispered looking up. Sure enough there was her window, the light from her room casting a soft glowing aura.  
  
"I follow the night,  
Can't stand the light,  
When will I begin... to live again?  
One day I'll fly away,  
leave all this to yesterday,  
What more could your love do for me?  
When will love be through with me?  
Why live life from Dream to dream,  
And dread the day... When dreaming ends..."  
  
Jack took a few steps back and caught a glimpse of a sillohette in the window. He stood there a moment, her sadness holding him in place, it was a most haunting moment, maybe even spellbinding. He shook his head and went back to the front door, silently. Then he knocked. "One moment please." The unmistakeable voice of Doctor Finklestein called through the wood. After a minute or so, the door cracked open. "Jack! My goodness boy come in! We've been worried about you!" The doctors voice was filled with enthusiasm. Jack was excited too, but the person he wanted to see right now, was Sally , he HAD to showe her, he had to show EVERYONE! "Why thank you Doctor!" Jack's wide sincere grin spreading across his skull. " I have something i'd like to show the whole town but i was hoping maybe to start here." he said. "Well lets have it then." Finklestein said motioning for Jack to begin. "Well, what about Sally?" Jack questioned obliviously, heading for his bag.   
The doctor was silent and had Jack not been gazing around the room in fascination he might have noticed the small scowl on the doctors lips. "Well?" Jack finally met his eyes but by then the expression had faded.   
"Um, well, actually, i'm afraid that Sally is er sleeping right now. It's far past her bedtime you see." He said with a small chuckle. "but what is that you wanted to show me then?" He put in quickly chaging the subject. Jack felt the excitement fade for a moment. "Unfortunately," He said lightly , never missing a beat, "It seems I've misplaced my bag. I'm afraid we'll both have to wait doctor." He said convincingly. "Oh well, you must be tired Jack, why don't you go home and get some rest, you can show me when your ready." The doctor said gently. "Alright, goodbye Doctor. Thank You for your time." He said cordially as he went out the door. As he climbed into his car he looked up at Sally's window, the light was off now, and his eyes narrowed in wonder, something wasn't right here. He'd never felt it before but now......  
  
Dr. Finklestein closed the door to Sally's room and locked it tightly. She was asleep. He'd checked as soon as Jack had left. Satisfied he decided to retire himself to his own room.  
  
Sally lay in bed, her back to the doctor as he peered into room and then locked her in. She'd been smart enough to shut off the lights and climb in bed as soon as her name had been mentioned. She'd listened to the conversation from the stair well as usual. Jack had actually asked about her, She could feel her heart racing. Tomorrow she could look out he window again and see some hope in the distance, stronger than ever before.  
  
*********** 


End file.
